Family Time
by Mysra
Summary: A little Fluffy piece to get me back on track. Torren's bedtime. Thanks everyone for fav me/my stories lately. You guys rock.
Wow, it's been a while. Life sure has kept me busy. Just a little something to get back in the flow. As always I'm just playing and not owning anything. Too bad. Thanks goes to my big sis EM for helping getting things straightened out. Love you.

Thanks you to everyone how has favored my stories over the past year. It really means a lot to me to know people still enjoy what I write.

Hope you like. Let me know.

.

.

.

Torren wrinkled his nose, and his little tongue poked out in disgust.

"Mama, Daddy," he whined as he looked over his shoulder at his parents on the couch. "No tissin' adain." Why couldn't his parents just watch the Movie with him? Maybe he shouldn't have wished for a little brother for Christmas. Though to be fair, it couldn't really count as Christmas present, because he wouldn't be a big brother for another four months.

Four months was a long time in the world of an almost three year old. And though it was exciting to watch his Mama's belly get bigger, he still wondered why his brother had to grow in there. And how had Daddy even put him there.

Mama and Daddy chuckled and broke apart. "Sorry, bud," Daddy said.

A big yawn kept Torren from answering. Daddy and Mama always said sorry and then continued.

Daddy and Mama smiled at each other. "I believe it is time for bed," Mama said. Daddy just nodded and got up from the couch over to where Torren sat. Torren huffed he didn't really want to go to bed yet. But again a yawn kept him from protesting.

Daddy ruffled Torren's hair before picking him up and settling Torren against his hips. "I promise to do better next time," he promised. Torren huffed again and rolled his eyes.

"You says dhad evy dime," he sighed and slumped against his Daddy. He really loved his Daddy.

"Torren is right, John," Mama agreed, giving Torren his goodnight kiss and hug.

"I just really love your Mama." Daddy looked at Mama lovingly, but thankfully no kiss followed and Daddy turned around.

"I 'now," Torren sighed again, waving at Mama over Daddy's shoulder. They were silent for a moment as they moved through their home.

Torren knew any hope of getting out of bedtime was in vain. So he enjoyed being carried by his daddy and looked into his parent's room, past the bed where the door to his old room was. He now was the proud owner of his own room next to his parent's room as his little brother would move into his old room. He sighed again. Why couldn't he have his brother now so they could play?

"You ok, buddy?" Daddy set him on the floor, getting down next to him to help him get his pj's on.

"Why tkan'd I hab my bother now?"

Daddy chuckled. "Well, we don't know if you're getting a brother. You might get a sister."

"But I don'd wand a sisder! No girls," Torren protested taking the pacifier Daddy offered.

"No girls?" Daddy asked.

Torren shook his head emphatically. "Why not?"

"Unca Mer and Anty Jen hab a girl. She all small. Tan't play with her," Torren mumbled around his pacifier while Daddy help getting his night pants on. Though Torren didn't need a diaper at day anymore he sometimes had accidents at nights.

Again Daddy chuckled. "Well, whether you get a brother or a sister, at first the baby will be as small as your cousin and will need to grow first."

Torren groaned. "No fair."

"I promise you'll love being a big brother."

Torren looked skeptically at his Dad while he helped getting his pjs on. They settled on the bed, and Daddy picked up the books Torren had picked with Mama before dinner.

"John?" Mama suddenly called from the other room.

"What's up?" Daddy returned, not getting up. "We just got settled." He looked at Torren snuggled into his side. Mama chuckled as she walked into the room.

"I'm just heading over to Jennifer for a bit. I won't be long."

"Alright. Love you, Teyla."

"Love you too," Mama walked over to the bed and bent down to Torren giving him another kiss. Her belly wasn't too big yet. Aunty Jen's belly had gotten _very_ big before his cousin had been born.

Torren fought the urge to wipe his hand over his cheek. Why did Mama have to kiss him so much? He used to love Mama's kiss and Daddy's too, but he was a big boy now. He was going to be a big brother. And Tommy from daycare had said only babies liked to be kissed, and Tommy was five so he knew everything.

But Daddy liked Mama's kisses and he was really old and grown up. Though Mama kissed Daddy on the mouth and longer. Torren sighed again.

"Torren?" Daddy looked up from the book and Torren realized that he had missed the start of the story. He sat up.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

Torren peered at Daddy, wondering how to ask for what he wanted to know. He took his nuk from his mouth.

"Tommy say girls are stupid."

Daddy's eyebrows rose like always when he disagreed with something or Torren said something he wasn't supposed to. Torren swallowed hard.

"And what do you think."

"I love Mama and Aunty Jen and Liz and I don't thint they stupid."

Daddy nodded approvingly.

"Just because Tommy doesn't like girls, that doesn't mean you have to feel the same way."

Torren smiled at Daddy, relieved. Plopping his nuk back into his mouth he snuggled against Daddy again. "Read, Daddy," he commanded, pointing at the book.

Daddy chuckled yet again and resumed.

"No Daddy, start over," Torren protested. He grabbed at the book and pulled at the side to show him. As always Daddy understood. He returned to the first page and started again from there.

.

.

.

P.S: Yep I'm still working on my next installment of Building a new life.


End file.
